Podsumowanie III: Na kogo ty postawisz?
Totalny Obóz! - odcinek 18. Intro Plik:PTO.png (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Pojawia się klip, w którym Ricky wrzeszczy po eliminacji. (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Pojawia się klip, w którym Jason i Jasmine się całują, po czym Jason odchodzi do łódki z wyszczerzem. (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Pojawia się klip, w którym Max krzyczy na Daniela, Cindy i Kelly. (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Pojawia się klip, w którym Ginger żegna się ze wszystkimi. (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Pojawia się klip, w którym Annie odkleja taśmę z flagi, a potem wchodzi wściekła do łodzi. (Intro: Kamera z góry wpada na morze, gdzie na materacu leży, popija soczek i macha Mitchel, a Tim wachluje go liściem palmy. Przechodzi na plażę, gdzie na leżaku leży Cindy, trochę dalej Will wpatruje się w nią, a po chwili Jim skacze z buziakami na Willa. Kamera idzie teraz do lasu, gdzie Chacky wyciąga dzióbek do Kelly, a ta mu daje z pięści w twarz. Stacy się śmieje, ale po chwili obrywa od ptasiej kupy i się wścieka. Kamera przechodzi do kuchni, gdzie Chef gotuje, gdzie Jason podrywa Jasmine, która popycha go na Megan, która wpada w ręce Ricky’ego, oboje się rumienią. Max się z tego śmieje, a Daniel patrzy obok na nią z podziwem, a Jasmine wkurza się na Daniela. Kamera przechodzi na podwórko obok kuchni i widać George’a torturującego jelenia, Millie na niego krzyczącą oraz Michaela’a przygotowującego pułapkę. Na koniec kamera idzie na pole z ogniskiem, gdzie Ginger rozmawia ze Stanley’em, po czym przybiegają wszyscy wkurzeni na Ginger, a nad nimi pojawia się napis z gwiazd „Totalny Obóz!”.) (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Podsumowania odcinków i pogaduchy z przegranymi Na kanapie po lewej siedzą Stacy, Will, Jim, Michael, George, Megan. Millie nadal nie ma. Na kanapie prowadzących siedzi Tim. Wchodzi Annie. Tim: Hej! Czekaj na swoją kolej! Annie: Halo, ja prowadzę to show? (siada na kanapie) Witamy w trzecim podsumowaniu! Tim: Na początek zaprosimy osoby, które odpadły po odcinku 12! Annie: To była moja kwestia! Najpierw... niech przyjdzie Ricky. Ricky: (wchodzi i siada) No czego? Annie: Odpadłeś. I dobrze. I to przeze mnie, czuję się zaszczycona! Ricky: Zamknij się. Annie: Siądź obok tych żałosnych luzerów. Tim: Chcę przypomnieć, że ty też nim jesteś. (Ricky siada) Annie: Łaskawie proszę o zamknięcie się. Czas na osobę, która zajęła dziewiąte miejsce i poświęciła szansę na milion dolarów dla tępej idiotki! Jason! Jason wchodzi, macha i siada. Annie: Wiesz, że gdybyś nie odszedł, ja mogłabym być w tej finałowej piątce?! Jason: No iii? Annie: Weź ogarnij. I usiądź. Boże, z kim ja mam przeprowadzać te wywiady?! Max! Max wchodzi i siada. Annie: O matko. Zraniona przez tego gnojka Daniela. Jak się czujesz? I czy dasz mu jeszcze szansę? Max: Już mi przeszło, szansę bym mu dała, gdyby nie zaczął potem się miziać z Jasmine i Cindy na przemian. Wątpię, żebyśmy wrócili. Mimo że mnie kochał... Chyba. Annie: Przecież on szalał na twoim punkcie! Max: Tak wiem... Ale teraz... Jasmine i on są jeszcze w grze, więc... Annie: Więc masz przechlapane. Siadaj już obok Jason'a. Tim: Teraz czas na ulubienicę widzów! Ginger! Ginger wchodzi. Annie: Emm, halo? To ja jestem ulubienicą widzów? Tim: Ty jesteś akurat najbardziej znienawidzona przez widzów. Annie: Yyy, mów za siebie. Tim: No mówię. Ginger, jak się czułaś, jak Cindy cię tak oszukała? Ginger: Było mi trochę przykro... Ale Stanley mnie pocieszył. Poza tym, nie mogłam się już doczekać powrotu do domu, żeby przeczytać 1 Etap Totalnej Porażki w The Amazing Race autorstwa Vamelii! To show jest niesamowite! Annie: Przecież to jest do bani, bo mnie tam nie ma! Tim: Twoja twarz jest do bani! Annie: Odczep się palancie! Tim: Czas na ostatnią osobę, która jest znienawidzona przez widzów! Annie! Annie: Jestem tu, ciołku! Tim: Jak się czujesz po tak żałosnej eliminacji? Annie: Ty sam jesteś żałosny, łajzo. Tim: W każdym twoim zdaniu musi być wyzwisko, prawda? Annie: Nie, czubie! Tim: Ty jesteś jakaś chora... Annie: Odwal się. Zapytamy teraz przegranych, kto według nich powinien wygrać, a kto odpaść następny! Zaczynamy od Stacy! Stacy: Chciałabym, żeby wygrał... Hmm... Na pewno nie Jasmine, Daniel i Cindy! BO SĄ SZMATAMI! TO PRZEZ NICH WYLECIAŁAM Z GRY! Annie: Eee, opanuj nerwy. Stacy: Jasne. Niech oni ODPADNĄ NASTĘPNI! Tim: Dać ci numer do dobrego psychiatry? Stacy: Nie, ale tobie chyba by się przydał. Niech wygra Kelly. Annie: Brawo, udało ci się skończyć wypowiedź. Tim: Will? Will: Chcę, żeby wygrała moja Cindy! Annie: Przez nią odpadłeś. Will: Co z tego? Ona jest szczęśliwa, to ja też! Tim: OMG, to słodkie! Annie: Rzygam tęczą. A kto powinien odpaść? Will: Daniel. Nienawidzę go! Annie: Teraz... Ehm... Nie wypowiem tego imienia. Tim: Jim! Jim: Niech wygra Chacky, a odpadnie Daniel! Annie: Michael, George? George: Niech wygra Daniel i odpadnie Kelly! Michael: Tak samo! Tim: Megan? Megan: Naprawdę ciężki wybór... Ale niech odpadnie chyba Daniel... Nie chcę być wredna, ale ten koleś jest okropny. A niech wygra... Chacky. Jedyna miła osoba, która została... Annie: Ricky? Ricky: Żaden z tych frajerów nie powinien wygrać! To ja powinienem tam być, bo mnie oszukano! Ale spokojnie, moi prawnicy zajmią się tym durnym show. A odpaść ma każdy, głównie DANIEL! Annie: Daniel ma chyba wielu wrogów! Zapytajmy o zdanie Jasona. Jason: Niech odpadnie Daniel, a wygra Jasmine! Annie: Ha! Kolejny głos na eliminację Daniela i pierwszy na zwycięstwo Jasmine. Tim: Max? Max: Jestem za eliminacją Cindy, a zwycięstwem... Hmm, nie wiem... Wszyscy mnie zdradzili... Ale ostatecznie Kelly. Annie: Ginger?! Ginger: Eee, słucham? Przepraszam, gadałam ze Stanleyem i nie słuchałam. Annie: Kto powinien odpaść i wygrać? Ginger: A można i odpaść i wygrać? Tim: OMG, kto ma wygrać, a kto ma odpaść? Ginger: Aa... Niech wygra Chacky. A niech odpadnie CINDY! BO JEST WREDNA! Tim: I ostatnia osoba... Annie! Annie: Co? Wygrać powinnam ja! Ale ostatecznie... Daniel. A niech odpadnie szmata Jasmine. Tim: Zebrało się duuuużo przeciwników Daniela! Annie: Ale i tak on wygra, hehe! Reszta to patałachy! Tim: Ty też! ^^ Annie: Zamknij się. Teraz czas na wywiady z uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki! Wywiady Annie: Dziś zaprosiliśmy kilka osób, które zostały zmanipulowane przez antagonistów! Pierwszego zapraszamy Trenta! Wchodzi Trent i siada. Annie: Ooo, Trent. Jak się czułęś po swojej eliminacji na Wyspie? Trent: Byłem zaskoczony i smutny. Na szczęście, Gwen wybaczyła. Potem Heather i tak oberwała w finałowej trójce. Annie: Ach, Gwen... Tęsknisz za nią, co? Trent: Pewnie, że tęsknię! Annie: Nudny jesteś! (zepchnęła go z kanapy) Czas na największą idiotkę w Porażce! Lindsay! Wchodzi i macha. Tim: OMG, Lindsay! Jesteś moją ulubioną postacią! Lindsay: Jaa? Dzięki. Annie: W pierwszym sezonie Heather strasznie tobą manipulowała. Byłaś taka głupia, że nie zauważyłaś! Choć pod koniec, zaczęłaś coś podejrzewać, a po eliminacji dałaś Heather popalić! Jak się z tym czułaś? Lindsay: Doskonale! O jeju, a na sam koniec obcięłam Heather włosy, to było boskie! Tim: Tak! Ten odcinek oglądam bez przerwy! To było genialne! Annie: Dobra, opanuj dałna. Dzięki za wywiad! Zapraszamy teraz... Bridgette! Bridgette wchodzi i macha. Bridgette: Hej. Tim: Hej, Bridg! Annie: Weź się już zamknij. Alejandro ciebie tak uwiódł... Zdradziłaś Geoffa... Bridgette: Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać! Annie: Wiem. Ale ja chcę! Jak się czułaś, jak cię tak zostawił przylepioną do słupa? Albo jak zostałaś wywalona? Bridgette: Nie będę o tym rozmawiać! (założyła ręce) Annie: O rany, to wynoś się! Teraz Leshawna, może ona będzie normalna. Leshawna wchodzi i macha, siada. Leshawna: No siemka, cukiereczki, co tam? Annie: Jak się czułaś, jak Al cię uwiódł i wywalił? Leshawna: Słuchaj, nadęta laluniu, nie będziesz mi tutaj wymachiwać paluchem przed nosem! Annie: Dobra, uspokój się. Tylko zadałam pytanie. Leshawna: Na które ja, mądralo nie odpowiem, kumasz bazę? Annie: Odpowiesz! Leshawna: Nie odpowiem! Annie: Nie pyskuj, grubasko! Leshawna: O nie, teraz to przegięłaś! (złapała z ją i poszła z nią gdzieś) Tim: Super! Znowu jestem jedynym prowadzącym! Teraz zapraszamy Beverly! B przychodzi i siada. Tim: Jak się czułeś, kiedy Scott cię wkopał? B': ''(wzruszył ramionami i posmutniał) '''Tim: Aha. Powiesz coś? B': ''(wzruszył ramionami) '''Tim: Aha, spoko. Em... Dawn! Wchodzi Dawn i siada. Tim: Co czułaś, jak Scott cię wyeliminował? Dawn: Byłam zła. Ale dostał za swoje. Wiedziałam, że nie wygra. Przepowiednia tak powiedziała. Tim: Aha? Ricky: Dobra, wiecie co? Już wolę tamtą Annie. Jesteś nudny! Annie: (przybiegła) Już jestem! (zobaczyła Dawn) O matko, to ta świruska. Dawn: Wyczuwam wokół ciebie negatywną aurę... Annie: Weźcie ją stąd!!! Tim: Jest spoko. Dawn: Miałaś ciężkie dzieciństwo... Bieda, rozwody, nawet... (głęboko westchnęła) Annie: ZABIERZCIE JĄ STĄD! Przyszli stażyści i zabrali Dawn. Annie: Kończymy już te chore wywiady! Teraz czas na... Wywiady z widzami! Zapraszamy pierwszą osobę - LadyDreamy! LadyDreamy wchodzi i siada. LadyDreamy: Hej. Tim: Hej! Annie: Mamy do ciebie trzy pytania! Pierwsze, kto jest twoim faworytem? LadyDreamy: Moim faworytem jest Kelly, ale kibicuję również Jasmine. Taki skład finału bardzo by mi odpowiadał. Annie: Lol? No dobra... Kto powinien odpaść następny? LadyDreamy: Następnym wyeliminowanym mógłby zostać Daniel lub Chacky. Ale wolałabym eliminację tego pierwszego. ;3 Annie: OMG, dziwna jesteś... Czy chciałabyś czyjegoś powrotu, jak tak, to czyjego? LadyDreamy: TAK! POWROTU GINGER! ZABIJĘ KAŻDEGO KTO WPADŁ NA POMYSŁ ELIMINACJI JEJ! Tim tak się przestraszył, że uciekł. Annie: Co za frajer. A tobie proponuję jakiś tabletek, albo psychiatry. Wynocha! LadyDreamy: Phi. (poszła) Annie: Zapraszamy kolejną osobę! Rafcio! Rafcio wchodzi i siada. Tim: (wrócił) Witamy! Rafcio: Hej! Tim: (czyta z kartki) Kto jest twoim... faworytem? Rafcio: (zastanowił się) Chacky i Cindy! Annie: OMG, co za ludzie... Kogo byś wywalił? Rafcio: Jasmine. Annie: No jedno dobre! Tim: A... Czyjego byś chciał powrotu? Rafcio: Ginger i Stanleyka! Tim: Hahah, wszyscy chcą! Annie: Dzięki za wywiad! No i zapraszamy ostatnią osobę - Rafixa! Rafix wchodzi i siada. Tim: Joł, siema Rafix! Annie: (facepalm) Rafix: Hejka. Annie: Kto jest twoim faworytem? Rafix: Jasmine i Kelly. Annie: O rety, Jasmine... Tim: To jego zdanie, wariatko. To, że nie lubisz Jasmine, nie znaczy, że wszyscy! Annie: Co ty tak ją bronisz, hę?! Tim: Wkurzasz mnie po prostu. Rafix, kolejne pytanie! Czyjej eliminacji byś chciał najbardziej? Rafix: Cindy! Annie: Ona przynajmniej głosowała na Jasmine i mi pomogła! W sumie, mogłaby wygrać. Tim: Czy chciałbyś czyjegoś powrotu? Rafix: Tak, Millie i Jasona. Annie: Fajnie. Dzięki za wywiad. Teraz czas na... Wyzwanie! Stacy: Tym razem na pewno powrócę! Annie: Jeśli tylko dostaniesz szansę! (wyjmuje pudło) Wylosujcie kartkę. Jeśli macie napis na obrazku narysowaną mnie, to znaczy, że macie szansę zwyciężyć. Jeśli macie narysowanego Tima, to niestety, ale nie weźmiecie udziału w zadaniu, bo Tim oznacza porażkę i żałość. Tim: Grr! Przegrani, oprócz Annie zaczęli losować. Tim: A ty nie losujesz? Annie: Nie! Ostatecznie kartki z Annie wylosowali Stacy, Ginger, Jason, Ricky i Max. Tim: O, prawie wszyscy szczęśliwcy zostali wyeliminowani po drugim podsumowaniu. Annie: No i co z tego, lol? Zapraszamy na nową, stalową planszę! Wyzwanie Stacy: Czemu jest 5 pasków z twarzami uczestników? Annie: Bo każdy z was musi wybrać sobie jednego uczestnika, którego chciałby się pozbyć. Jeśli wygrasz, ta osoba odpadnie! Stacy: O, fajnie. Zajmuję Cindy! (stanęła na niej) Max: To ja Daniela! Ricky: Nie, mała, ja Daniela. Max: Spadaj! (stanęła na Danielu) Ricky: O rety... Jasmine. (stanął na niej) Ginger: To ja wtedy... Chacky. (stanęła na nim) Jason: Ech... To zostaje mi Kelly. (stanął na niej) Stacy: To co mamy robić? (spytała podekscytowana) Ricky: Tylko się za bardzo nie podnieć. Stacy: A, właśnie, czy ktoś chce zrezygnować? Jason: Ja. Nie mam nic do Kelly... Annie: Więc to Kelly jest pierwszą osobą w finałowej czwórce! Pierwsze pytanie dla... (losuje kartkę) Daniela! Max: No dawaj. Annie: To pytanie już było. Jaka jest jego ulubiona kapela? Max: Nie wiem. Annie: No i ty chcesz z nim chodzić, jak nic o nim nie wiesz? Żenada. Odpadasz! Max: Co?! To znaczy, że on jest w finałowej 4?! Annie: Emm, tak! Max: Fuck. (usiadła koło reszty) Annie: Zostali Chacky, Cindy i Jasmine! Jedna z tych osób dziś odpadnie! Pytanie do Cindy! Jakiego koloru ma bluzkę? Stacy: Niebieski?! Annie: Dobra odpowiedź! Cindy nadal nie wchodzi do finałowej czwórki... Teraz pytanie do Chacky'ego! Jakie koloru skarpetki nosi? Ginger: Codziennie chyba inne, nie? Tim: Nie... On od przyjazdu do obozu. Annie: (złapała się z buzię) Oj... Dobrze, że Kelly o tym nie wie! Annie: Ginger, odpadasz. To zła odpowiedź! Chacky jest w finałowej czwórce! Teraz walka między Cindy a Jasmine. Jasmine, pytanie do ciebie! Znaczy, Ricky... Ricky: No, szybciej... Annie: Ile waży Jasmine? Ricky: Co to w ogóle za pytania?! O jeny, waży 3 tony, i co?! Annie: Eee... Źle. Ricky: No co ty?! Annie: Spadaj. A więc, wychodzi, że zostaje Stacy. Czyli wychodziłoby, że Cindy odpada. Gdyby to było zadanie z eliminacją. Stacy: Mówiłaś, że- Annie: No i? Kłamałam. Cindy otrzymuje nietykalność! Przyczyniłaś się do tego! Stacy: CO?! Annie: Jajeczko. Ale dla ciebie też mamy nagrodę! Będziesz w programie. Jako stażystka i pomocnik Mitcha! Stacy: A w życiu. Nie zmusisz mnie. Annie: Ale ty nie masz tu nic do powiedzenia! Przyszli stażyści i zabrali Stacy. Stacy: Nie zgadzam się! Aaaa! Annie: Cindy oczywiście o niczym się nie dowie... Dopiero na ceremonii. Tim: Kończymy odcinek? Annie: No... Chyba tak! Tim: Żegnamy się w przedostatnim podsumowaniu! Annie: Czeka nas jeszcze jedno specjalne, ale to... później! Żegna się Annie! Światła gasną. Tim: I Tim... KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!